Kenji Yosai
Quotes „War isn’t something human invented. I was passed down to us by far more simple beings. We just merely perfected it.” Kenji Yosai by '''Tyron91' „Never underestimate me. Because the things I can do, are the things you never imagin’ being possible.” ''Kenji Yosai by '''Tyron91' „What’s the difference between an official and a dark guild? None. They can care about their mates as a normal guild. Well, except for the quests.” ''Kenji Yosai by '''Tyron91' „I’m not schizophrenic. I do have a 2nd personality within me. But yeah, it does sounds strange.” ''Kenji Yosai by '''Tyron91' „I am the shield that takes all the hardship and damage of whom I care for. The impenetrable Fortress that never breaks. I won’t let you do as you please.” ''Kenji Yosai by '''Tyron91' '''Summarize' Kenji Yosai '''is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and temporarily a member of ''Team Mare. He was a former member of the dark guild Winged Skull, before it was annihilated by the leader of Devils Tail, Ivankov. He carries another personality within himself, alongside with the power of 2 mythical god like beings, Titans. By slaying/sealing them, he earned the titel “'Titan Slayer'”, which is later referred his magic into “'Titan Slayer Magic'”. Magic * Chain Magic * War Magic * Copy * Overtune * Alloy * Message * Fairy Sphere Appearance Kenji is a young man, with blue hair and 2 eye colors. His eye color is original light blue, but turned unnatural red by a rejection of his body due to the implementation of several Lacrima. The green color comes from the second being, Ginjo within him. With his height of 1,90m he is quite an outstanding entity in Fairy Tail. His height equals to Laxus and Elfman. Except for his face is his body is completely covered by his clothes which makes him look rather large and slim, the he is. He is quite muscular and has been compared a few times with Luxus, due to his scar on his left eye and his body shape. Underneath the clothes, his body is quite scared. Several scars on his arms, hand and the torso. The only visible scars are on his left eye and the neck. He wears a black jacket, made out of steel from his own chains. He can harden the jacked as he pleases and recreate it at will. His sleeves are longer then his arms, to prevent the enemy from seeing his hands or chains. The beige scarf coming from his left shoulder protection is also made by chains and can extend as much as needed. His boots have sky Lacrima integrated for increased movement due to his weight. They can’t be recreated by his chains. He also always carries an enchanted sea-bag around. It has been enchanted with a spell called ''‘Micro Space’. ''It contains an infinite room which can be adapted only by the owner of the bag. Kenji has quite the protective instinct. He tries to help were ever he can and doesn’t even consider his own health regarding the situation. His Magic had mainly focused on guarding and defending, but due to Ginjo, he became more aware of his own powers andbecomes more offensive. Guard to protect and destroy to protect. Both became one way to protect who need safety. Magic and Abilities Chain Magic (Active) Kenji is given the skill to create chains out of Magnanium in any length, size, sturdiness and effects due to a magic seal on his bag. This makes him an all-rounder and prepared for any kind of situation. Since his base elements are Fire and Steel, he can ignite them or heat them up at will. His chain magic doesn’t require a magic seal to cast, nor does it have a time lag. He can cast as many as he wishes, but the more chains he cast, the slower do they move. They can also change the material to his favor. * Coal Chains Coal Chains are black and rough. They can filter poison, toxic gas and work perfectly as material for a campfire. * Marine Chains Marine Chains are blue/green and shiny. They have a smooth surface which makes them very slippery and bouncy. They can bounce of any surface and become faster each time they bounce. Water doesn’t affect these chains either. * Micro Chains Micro Chains are very slim chains, which are almost invisible. They look like threads and can only be used while Kenji wears his gloves, since they are so slim that he might cut in his own hands. He can set this chains to make traps, isolate the surroundings or even control objects like a puppeteer. * Chain Doppelganger Kenji can bundle his chains and alloy them to create duplicates of himself. They can use magic too, but to a certain extend. Chain Magic (Passiv) Kenjis chain magic has also a passive ability. Chaining a spell from the same element class, increases the power by the amount of casted spell of that class. For example: If 3 fire class spells were cast, the power of Kenjis next fire spell is tripled. Copy (Mimicry) Kenji is capable of copying the last magic spell he saw and reproduce it. But he couldn’t memories it. Yet, due to the implementation of a ''‘Archive Lacrima’ ''in his spine below his head bone, he can categorize and remember the spells he saw and used. Alloy Kenji can liquidize his chains to give them a new shape. He is mainly forging his chains to guns or edged weapons, but he can also create copies of himself, others or objects as for his jacket, walls or other stuff. Message Due to a communication Lacrima implemented in his head, he can cast ''‘Contact’ ''to communicate with anyone he met. To cast '‘Contact’, he must visualize the persons face and name and he can only communicate with 1 person at the time. But if the called person is already calling someone, Kenji can add himself to the call, to communicate with multiple person at once. Depending on sunny days, he can call anyone anywhere. If the sky is cloudy or stormy, he cannot connect or has a bad connection. War Magic Kenjis most strongest form of magic is called ‘War Magic’. By draining the magic of his Titan Metaion and/or Albion, he summons a magical circle with 13 crossing lines (similar to a pentagram) that allows him to summon any kind of mass-destruction weapon from another world. Overtune Similar to Dragon Force',' ''Kenji can channel Metaions strength to become a ''Titan. While doing so, his hair turn black and black marks cover his body and increase his power, speed, sturdiness and magical capacity by far more dragon force could. Overtune also allows Kenji to synchronize both Titans, Mataion and Albion, and merging their powers to unleash ‘Energon’, an ancient Titan ruling over the ‘Void’. While he possesses Energons powers, his hair becomes black/purple fire, the white in his eyes turn black, his eyes become purple and nature withers within a certain range. While he is in this state, his body regenerate any wound instantly and possess powers, similar or stronger to Acnologia. Fairy Sphere: Later during his journey, Kenji has proven himself as a true member of Fairy Tail. Due to his passion to give everything he can to protect what he cares for, Mavis has passed down to him one of the original Fairy Spells: Fairy Sphere. Skills Chain Magic * Snake Whip Kenji summons chains in each hand and fights with them like with whips. * Chain Cluster By sending tons of chains in the ground, he can call them to any place and any shape without the enemy noticing them. * Chain Discord By swinging the chains, he produces a sound which makes the enemy feel dizzy and disturbs them. * Chain Saw Kenji summons a closed chain, which accelerate in his hands so fast, the he can cut through wood, stone and other materials. He can also let 1 chain in each arm rotate to imitate an actual chainsaw. * Chain Roots Kenji summon clustered chains in form of tentacles which allows him to fight several directions at once. So he can fight multiple enemies while staying in the center of the battle. * Chain Wall Kenji summons chains, formed like walls to block attacks, isolate enemies and build a shelter, or for other possible uses. * Iron Cube Kenji captures one or more enemies or shelter friends by covering them in 6 iron walls. Since they are made out of Magnanium chains, the cube is complete magic resistant. * Iron Coffin Kenji creates a coffin from his chains to capture single targets. He can either use it to shelter himself, a friend or an enemy. The coffin always comes from the ground and vanished there. * Iron Maiden Kenji captures an enemy in his Iron Coffin and kills him by impaling the enemy with steel spikes. This skills only intent is to kill, so he rarely uses it. Only in extreme situations. Alloy Weapon Gun * Magical Hand Gun, Pistol Kenji creates a hand gun which can shoot 12mm projectiles out of magic or chain pieces. * Magical Hand Gun, Colt Kenji creates a hand gun which can shoot 16mm projectiles out of magic or chain pieces. It has a higher impact then the Pistole '''but shoots slower. * '''Magical Artillery, Gatling Gun Kenji creates one or more 8-barreled Gatling Guns, which he wields on either his hands or on his shoulders. They can shoot with either magic or chain pieces. * Magical Artillery, Power Barrel Kenji creates one or more tank barrels, which he wields on either his arms or on his shoulders. They can shoot with either magic or chain bundles. They can also shoot a net, made out of chains to capture things. * Magical Artillery Station, Flak Kenji creates a giant tank barrel which is fixed on his bag and the ground. Due to its size and its construction, Kenji can’t move while he carries it. It is mainly fueled with magic, but it can use any sort of projectile. He can also create a separate station with a tank barrel for others to use. But it needs a lot of magic to be used. * Magical Artillery Station, Turret Kenji creates a giant 3-barrel Gatling which he has to carry with both hands. Due to its size and its construction, Kenji barely move while he carries it. It is mainly fueled with magic and has a high impact while shooting. He can also create a separate fixed station with a 3-barreled Gatling for others to use. It can work automatically or manual. But it needs a lot of magic to be used. Edges/Blades * Magical Forged Katana Kenji creates a slim, one-edged, one-hand, 1m Longsword without cross guard. * Magical Forged Broad Sword Kenji creates a one-edged, two-hand, 2,5m long and 1m wide heavy sword. * Magical Forged Dagger Kenji creates one or more daggers with 3 holes in the dull part where he can put micro-chains to manipulate their flight direction or pull them back. * Magical Forged Longsword Kenji creates a slim, one-edged, two-hand, 2m Longsword with cross guard. * Magical Forged Chakram Kenji creates 2 round blades which are attached to micro-chains, which he uses to fight in long-range. Other * Dynamite Knuckles Kenji creates iron knuckles which reach until his elbow. They have little holes opened straight front, to release explosions on impact. * Thruster Boots Kenji creates thruster on his shoes which allows him to jump insanely high, float or even fly. He can create a framework for other to use it, but it relies on the users’ magic. Vehicles * Magical Molt, Plane Kenji creates a magical Plane made out of his chains. It can’t be casted in an instant, and needs time to be created. It’s fueled with Kenjis magic and cannot be used by other mages or wizards. * Magical Molt, Magical 2-Wheels Kenji creates a magical 2-wheel made out of his chains. He adapted this from the magical 4-wheel by copying it from Yukis ‘Ice Bike’ and needs time to be created. It’s fueled with Kenjis magic and cannot be used by other mages or wizards. * Magical Molt, Magical 4-Wheels Kenji creates a magical 4-wheel made out of his chains. It can’t be casted in an instant, and needs time to be created. It’s fueled with Kenjis magic and cannot be used by other mages or wizards''' ' * '''Magical Molt, Tank' Kenji creates a magical tank made out of his chains. It can’t be casted in an instant, and needs more time to be created then the other vehicles. It’s fueled with Kenjis magic and cannot be used by other mages or wizards. It can carry up to 6 person at once. War Magic Path of Destruction, Book of Bishamon * Chapter II, Vers. 3: Mono Power Barrel, Gustav-Max Chant: “Howl, tool of destruction, Gustav-Max!” An enormous barrel, bigger then mountains, reach out of the 13-lined seal with the power to obliterate a small island. It shoots high compressed magical power, but rather slow and can be influenced by gravity. It can also only be powered by the magic of Albion. * Chapter II, Vers. 5: Dual Power Rail, Gaus Canon Chant: “Shine, rails that lead the stars, Gaus Canon!” A 2-rail mechanical construction reach out of the 13-lined seal with the power to evaporate mountains. It shoots with super high compressed magic and the projectile moves at mach 5. It cannot be manipulated by magic or natural conditions. It can only be fueled by Metaion. * Chapter IV, Vers. 9: Star Annihilator, Pluton Chant: “Shatter, righteous light that manipulate the stars, Pluton!”'' '' The magic seal appears in the sky, above the Designated target instead of behind Kenji. A gigantic needle, surrounded by crystals reach out of the seal and releases a powerful beam, similar to ‘Etherion’, ''evaporating a whole island. It can only be fueled by '''Metaion and Albion. * ChapterXI, Vers. 13: Judgment of Gods, Castelion Chant: “Disappear, into the void, Castelion!” The magical seal appears 4 time around a main circle and focus their power in the middle, strong enough to dematerialize a continent. It can only be fueled with the magic of '''''Energon. It has the most destructive power and should only be used in emergency or extraordinary situations. Path of Hope, Fairy Tail Original: Star of Mavis Kenji summons a battle ship like Christina from Blue Pegasus. Different then Christina, the Star of Mavis is a Super Carrier. It was originally designed to fight against huge areal or ground units or even to conquer the land. In a case of an emergency, the Star of Mavis may evacuate up to 450.000 civilians. The Star of Mavis does actually carry a whole army of war machines: * Mammoth Tank (500x) The Mammoth Tank is a massive and monstrous war machines, used to annihilate huge amounts of soldiers, big enemies, destroy wall and other uses where brute force is needed. They are bigger and tougher then the tanks Kenji can cast. They are armed with self-produced bullets made from his chains and other materials. * Spitfire Jets (500x) ''' The Spitfire Jet is are super-fast flying war machine. It has to be man controlled and can reach Mach 3. They are armed with 20mm Gatling Guns and 8 raptor missiles. * '''Tomahawk (1000x) The Tomahawk Jets are unmanned, unarmed kamikaze flight machines. They have sharpened wings for a direct fighting style and are filled with hundreds of kilos of plastic explosives. * Several Automatic Turrets The Star of Mavis is armed with several automatic outboard single barreled canons to fight omnidirectional. The Star of Mavis has no blind spots regarding their positioning. * Manuel Turrets (30x) ''' Besides the automatic turrets, does the Star of Mavis possess 30 turrets that can be controlled by others. They are shooting with energy, contained by lacrimas. * '''Long-range Missiles The Star of Mavis is armed with a long-range defense system to counter anti-aircraft weapons. * Short-range Missiles 6er-Batterie The Star of Mavis is armed with a short-range defense system to counter incoming projectiles. * Prototype Particle Board Canon, Fairy Geisel Fairy Geisel is a hidden front canon in the Star of Mavis. Its an experimental canon inspired by his War Magic. Its fueled by a lacrima which is filled with Metaions and Albions magic. In case of emergency, Kenji can fuel it manually. Equipment''' '''Lacrima: Lacrias (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima) are a Magic crystalline substance, found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells or energies and can be used for different purposes. Kenjis body has several lacrima implemented: * Archive An archive lacrima was implemented in his spine below his skull bone and allows Kenji to analyze and memorize the magic of enemies or friends. * Communication A communication lacrima was implemented In Kenjis skull bone next to his ear tunnel, which allows Kenji to communicate with any person he met. * Resistance A nature-element lacrima was implemented In Kenjis bag bone, which increases Kenjis sturdiness and makes him resistant to poison. * Instinct A radar lacrima was implemented in Kenjis bag bone which alarms him of nearby danger or anything that could harm him from a blind spot. * Eagle-Eyes A far sight lacrima was implemented In Kenjis skull bone next to his eyes, which allows Kenji to see further then a normal human can. * Cloud walk A sky lacrima is implemented In Kenjis boots, which allows him to move faster and jump higher due to his weight. Boots of Swiftness His boots have a sky lacrima implemented, which balance out Kenjis movements speed due to his high weight. Infinite Bag Kenji carries an enchanted sea-bag with him, which has an infinite space within due to a spell called 'Micro Space'. Chain Jacket Kenji wears a jacket made out of his chains, which allows him to harden or soften it at will. Due to the raw material, Magnanium Chains, it has a high magic resistance and can barely be damaged by magic. He can recreate and redesign it at will. Chain Gauntlet Kenji wears blue chain gloves with blades on his backhand for a direct fight. Like all the other things created by his chains, are his gloves also magic resistant due to the Magnanium. They are also quite heat resistance. Weakness Lightning His main magical attribute is steel. So he is a wandering lightning rod. Illusion Even tho, he is quite a strong mage with nerves made of steel, he is quite simple minded and has trouble separating an illusion from reality. Fears Lightning Kenji fears natural thunder and lightning. He has been struck several times by lightning in his life and has a sort of a trauma. Even tho he don’t mind thunder-magic, his actual fear comes from the natural lightning breaking the lacrima in his body and dealing unrecoverable damage. Disappointment Kenjis biggest fear is to disappoint his friends. After the loss of his family and friends from Winged Skull, he is in constant fear of losing something. Bats Kenji actually fears bats or bat related animals. It all comes down to something he experienced in his younger years. Things he likes Gajeel Redfox Kenji likes Gajeel, because of his strange habit eating iron. He acknowledge his strength and shares his interest in metal and crafting. Cana Alberona Kenji has kind of a thing for her. Both went on a mission one day and created a bond of friendship. They both share the love of a good booze. Fairy Tail Guild Kenji like Fairy Tail because of the atmosphere and the ideal of a guild that loves all of their members. It reminds him of his old guild Winged Skull. Gérard / Mistgun Kenji has quite an interest in Gérard/Mistgun, since he never met him. He is known for his immense strength. He is still registered, but hasn’t been seen in month. Things he dislikes Dark Guild: Devils Tail Kenji holds a deep grudge against the dark guild Devils Tail, '''since its master Ivankov killed his own brother and guild master of '''Winged Skull, Hammon.' '''Not even that he killed him, he annihilated the guild and killed all other members. '''Thunder/Lightning' Kenji despise natural lightning/thunder, because he was struck by lightning several times in his younger years. He also fears that the lacrima in his body could break and deal unrecoverable damage to his body. Kiwi Kenji hates Kiwis. He is disgust by the thought of a furry fruit. He also dislikes the taste. But mainly for its odd combination of a furred fruit. Timeline * X774: Kenji was born in a little village. * X777: Kenjis village was destroyed and he almost died. * X777: Kenji was taken in by Hammon and joined Winged Skull * X790: Kenji sealed away the [http://fairy-tail-oc-rpc.wikia.com/wiki/Titan#Metaion Titan Metaion]. * X795: Winged Skull was annihilated by Devils Tail * X795: Kenji joined Fairy Tail Trivia * Kenji was developed by Tyron91 ''with the intention of creating a unique mage, different from all the characters that already exist, since many people copy actual settings like ''‘Dragon Slayer’s'. * Kenji envies Natsu a bit, since he can eat fire. He always thought that it would fit his character if he could do it too. * Kenji likes a good booze and likes to drink in groups. Favorited with Cana. * Kenji got the scar on his left eyes during a mission, as he was 7 years old, were he bumped into a wyvern. He survived due to his friend Ginjo, but since then, he wasn’t allowed to go on missions until he was 15 years old because he had do improve his body and magical skills so he don’t die in the next encounter. * Kenjis first mission he received when he became 15 years old, was to kill the wyvern he scared him. Which he did with ease. * Kenjis Fairy Tail stamp is located on his right shoulder. * Kenjis first crush was a girl called Gina. She was a member of another dark guild. They worked together for one quest, but never saw each other again. * Kenji has a lot of friends from an official guild called “''Innocentius''”. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Male Category:Characters